


После полудня

by luiren



Category: BUCK-TICK, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл небольших историй о Сакурае и Йошики.<br/>Пишется по наитию. Через все проходит упоминания лис-котов, о чем говорится в первом драббле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Лисица**

Кошки - неотъемлемая часть жизни и мировоззрения Атсуши Сакурая, Йошики в этом не сомневался. Даже если бы с порога их не встречала заинтересованная миниатюрная версия «серебряного тигренка», как мысленно прозвал он кошку Аччана, и если б он не видел разбросанных по комнатам игрушек и мисочек в углу на кухне - Йошики все равно не отступился бы от своей гипотезы.

\- Только посмотри на себя: черный, наглый, лохматый, дворовый котяра. С подранным хвостом и горящими желтыми глазами.  
\- Уличные коты самые ласковые.

Иногда Йошики сам не понимал, как настолько откровенный и пошлый на сцене, страстный и горячий в постели Сакурай превращался в мурчащего котенка, стоило только его погладить. Или зарыться пальцами в черные взлохмаченные волосы, как он тут же довольно прикрывал глаза и расслаблялся. Едва заметно, но Йошики знал его достаточно хорошо. И эти невинные прикосновения были, пожалуй, ценнее множества жарких пьяных ласк в переулке у какого-то бара, после особо сладких поцелуев.  
<i>Ты позволяешь мне расслабиться.  
Ты ничего не говоришь.  
Я доверяю тебе.</i>  
Именно это ценно.   
Хотя грубый трах тоже неплох.

\- А ты похож на лисичку.  
\- Зверинец какой-то...   
\- Нет, послушай. У тебя совсем лисий взгляд. Ты рыжий и с пушистым хвостом. Считается, что лисы - демоны и оборотни, способные околдовать человека и лишить его силы воли. Так вот, ты - лисица.   
\- Я лишил тебя силы воли?  
\- Я кот. Это сложно.  
\- Гуляешь сам по себе. Приходишь и уходишь.   
\- Всегда возвращаюсь.   
\- Потому что лиса украла твою душу.   
\- Я сам ее отдал. Она и так уже достаточно потрепана, чтобы жить со мной в одном теле.  
\- Ты опять ноешь.  
\- Может быть.  
\- А лисицы кричат так же как кошки? Когда трахаются?  
\- Хочешь, проверим?

Йошики не знал, как долго продлится их странная связь. Он даже понятия не имел, существует ли слово, определяющее характер их отношений. Наверное, это что-то на французском. Обязательно на французском, какое-нибудь длинное слово, означавшее в древности: «Я доверяю тебе свою душу».


	2. Морщинки

Морщинки. Россыпь неглубоких, пока еще едва заметных линий, как атлас всей жизни. И потому Йошики с трепетом водит подушечками пальцев по лицу расслабленного и немного сонного любовника, вычерчивая замысловатые узоры и просто прикасаясь к отметинам, что оставила память прошлого. И их совместно прошлого в том числе.   
\- У тебя седина появилась, - бросил тихо и будто невзначай. Пальцы скользнули к вискам и зарылись в смоляных прядках. Йошики любил зарываться носом в слегка вьющиеся на концах волосы, любил тереться о них щекой и просто долго-долго перебирать пальцами. Почти как гладить сонно свернувшегося на коленях котенка, своеобразная релаксация после трудных недель и долгой разлуки. Его же персональный кот совершенно не возражал. Только вытягивался, закрывал глаза и мягко подставлял голову под массирующие руки.  
\- Правда? Я уже старик. А ты и того старше меня.  
С улыбкой, но не без доли правды. Они уже выросли из постоянных шумных пьянок на двоих, с равной степенью вероятности способных закончиться как сексом, так и мордобоем. Или продолжиться в каком-нибудь злачном местечке и затянуться на неделю, после которой приходится судорожно вспоминать, в какой части города ты потерял собственную (и пару чужих) машину, какой сегодня день и стоит ли вообще пытаться вспомнить подробности. Нет, совершенно неправильное определение. Они перешли на новый этап, и если разгульные вечеринки все еще присутствовали в их жизни, то теперь, наедине, играм на грани фола оба они предпочитали спокойствие. И пришли к этому не сразу, перешагнув через собственную гордость, через моральные принципы и расстояние шириной в целый океан и длиной в два десятка лет. Доверие. Это важно. Йошики потерял слишком много, чтобы забыть об этой ценности.  
\- Тебе пойдет седина. Я видел ту фотосессию...   
Ранняя осень жизни, когда яркое бешеное солнце сменяется другим - мягким, но все еще теплым и комфортным, когда на первый взгляд увядание привносит новые краски. Йошики любил Сакурая таким, взрослым мужчиной. Пусть и воспоминания о тощем длинноволосом юнце, вскакивающим по ночам от собственных мыслей, как от самого страшного кошмара, навсегда останутся в его памяти. Их он тоже любил. Йошики вообще любил воспоминания о себе прошлом, о том, что потерял и что приобрел. Это позволяет держаться и не дает двигаться вперед одновременно. Сакурай говорит, что воспоминания когда-нибудь его погубят и стоит их отпустить, но Йошики только отшучивается. В данную секунду ему хочется держаться только за задремавшего в его руках мужчину, что отчаянно не дает утонуть в пучине собственных гештальтов.   
Они меняются. Меняются внутри и снаружи, меняются черты лица и собственное осознание. Остается только одно.  
Доверие.  
И в этот раз Йошики приложит все силы, чтобы ничего не потерять. По крайней мере, он обещает себе это каждый день. Как и много чего еще.


	3. Персональный ад

Они виделись не так уж часто. В лучшем случае раз в пару месяцев, в худшем - раз в пару лет. И практически не созванивались, находясь по разные стороны океана. Было что-то в таких отношениях особенное, с привкусом горечи и ожидания, но, по крайней мере, они точно знали, что не могут наскучить друг другу.   
Да и отношениями в полном смысле слова их встречи назвать было нельзя. Они не были друзьями, и о любви не говорили. Обычно действия были гораздо красноречивее.  
Йошики хорошо помнил, что признавался Сакураю в любви всего трижды. В девяносто шестом, когда боялся его потерять. В девяносто восьмом, когда утопал в своем личном аду. И в две тысячи первом, когда персональный ад поглотил его целиком, а демоны с бесноватыми глазами все тащили и тащили в беспробудную тьму. Ужасное время, когда даже свет музыки, его маяк на протяжении всей жизни, почти не способен был пробиться. Когда хотелось просто забиться под камень и тихо взвыть. Когда он пил так, что пора было заводить вторую печень...   
Сакурай тогда просто купил билеты на ближайший рейс и отвез его в занесенную снегом Скандинавию, абсолютно контрастную даже зимой жаркому Лос-Анджелесу. Как он провернул это без бумажной волокиты, Йошики не спрашивал. Может быть, рейс не был случайным, но он не хотел рушить сказочные воспоминания и собственные фантазии.  
Они не делали ничего особенного, даже не занимались сексом. Просто бродили по заснеженным улицам и площадям, ехали из города в город. Йошики казалось, что он всего лишь следовал за ним покорной тенью себя настоящего, постепенно согреваясь и возвращаясь к жизни. Йошики знал, что демоны, пытавшие его в персональном аду, отступают. "Заведи себе кошку, она отпугивает нечисть" - говорил кто-то. Что ж, кошка пришла к нему сама.  
Спустя неделю Йошики поцеловал его сам. Сакурай цедил бурбон из горла и рассказывал что-то о работе в Лондоне, о мужчине, с которым он практически не способен был общаться из-за языкового барьера, о местной еде и пабах, и о прочей ненавязчивой ерунде. А Йошики просто потянулся и поцеловал его посреди какой-то истории, отчаянно прижимаясь к губам, будто мальчишка, впервые решившийся на отчаянный шаг.  
Взял его Атсуши прямо на полу. Болела задница, болела спина, болела шея, а Йошики готов был орать от счастья. Что и делал, отчаянно впиваясь пальцами в плечи двигающегося в нем Сакурая. Через боль приходит освобождение. В ту ночь отступили демоны, а на шее остался красочный засос. Йошики понимал, что это только первая победа в череде многих, но спящий рядом Сакурай давал ему надежду, которую сам Йошики, казалось, давным-давно потерял.  
Да, отношениями в обычном понимании их встречи нельзя было назвать. Они не были друзьями, и о любви не говорили. Обычно действия были гораздо красноречивее. Как и сейчас, когда Сакурай решил вылизать его всего, Йошики просто не мог думать ни о чем, кроме скользящего по животу языка. Он подозревал, что склонный копаться в себе Сакурай совершенно точно дал определение тому, что между ними происходит. Но вслух он никогда ничего не говорил. Да и какая разница, когда игривый язычок скользит по внутренней стороне бедра, а пальцы сжимают ягодицы так, что наутро, должно быть, останутся синяки.  
И Йошики был чертовски счастлив.


	4. Альбом

Сакурай любил, когда Йошики улыбался.   
Улыбающийся Йошики сиял, а в рыжих волосах путались лучики, льющиеся из не зашторенного окна, так что казалось, будто он и есть само Солнце.  
\- Я поверить не могу, что мы закончили. Я закончил. Что альбом сегодня выходит, и... Аччан, не спи!   
Пожалуй, еще чуть-чуть, и Йошики лисенком будет скакать по огромной, застеленной белоснежным бельем кровати, перевозбуждено подрагивая. Пожалуй, в любой другой ситуации Сакурай бы оценил, как простыня весьма эротично едва прикрывает пусть узкие, но все равно красивые бедра. А растрепанные после сна рыжие кудри придают и без того очаровательному Йошики особый шарм. Сакурай непременно оценил бы это, если бы гиперактивное чудовище позволило ему выспаться после весьма продуктивной ночки. Что они пили? Вино, виски, а дальше?...  
\- Аччан, Аччан... - Сакурай совершенно не сопротивлялся, когда его перевернули на спину и уселись сверху. Им давно нечего стесняться, и потому он по-хозяйски кладет руку на задницу даже, кажется, не заметившего этого Йошики. Хаяши привычно тараторил и что-то рассказывал, периодически забывая, с чего вообще начал.  
В доме Йошики светло. Они никогда не говорили о планировке собственных жилищ и дизайне интерьера, но Сакурай был уверен, что Йошики просил сделать всё так, чтобы было как можно больше окон, искусственного и дневного света. И теперь купается в лучах солнца, как лисица, подставляя ему лицо.  
А еще Йошики проще поцеловать, чем ждать, пока он угомонится. От поцелуев он расслабляется, но быстро берет себя в руки и начинается борьба за власть. Двое мужчин в постели - это не так-то просто, никто не хочет признать, что ему нравится чувствовать себя жертвой и полностью отдаваться более сильному. Кровопролитная война за право быть снизу. Обычно в ней выигрывает не Сакурай. Ему это не настолько нужно. Вечный контрол-фрик Йошики, будучи лидером везде и всюду, может расслабиться и получить дозу пассивности и слепого подчинения только через секс. Через секс с тем, кому он доверяет, и Сакурай понял это далеко не сразу. А еще понял, что меняться ролями довольно интересно. Будучи человеком довольно мягким, приятно зажимать у стены сопротивляющееся тело.  
\- Сегодня мы не будем трахаться, - шепчет Йошики ему в губы, а Сакурай только смеется и хватает его за задницу. Обычно именно Йошики не выдерживает первым.  
\- Целибат в честь выхода альбома?  
\- Нет, не хочу, чтобы ты меня покусал и пришлось опять заматывать шею шарфом.  
\- Ты мне до конца жизни тот случай припоминать будешь? Зато все решили, что у тебя есть девушка.  
\- И замучили меня вопросами.  
\- Девушка у тебя, кстати, тогда и правда была. Что ты ей соврал?  
\- Ничего. Сказал, что меня трахает мужик, начиная с августа девяносто первого.  
Йошики делает очень серьезное лицо, а Сакурай не может сдержать смех. Обсуждать девушек в постели с любовником, что может быть лучше?   
\- Устрой концерт в Японии. Я обязательно приду.  
\- Только если ты принесешь цветы.  
\- Тебе и твоему роялю.  
\- Ты все еще ревнуешь?  
\- К роялю? Немного.   
\- Аччан... У меня же все получится? Я выпустил классический альбом, а дальше...  
\- Получится.  
\- Точно?  
\- Обещаю.  
\- Тогда перед следующим концертом Х мы снова не будет трахаться. А то...  
\- Я тебя за задницу укушу. С тебя штаны постоянно спадают. Фанатам радость.  
И Йошики улыбается.   
А Сакурай думает, что отдал бы многое, чтобы этот человек не погрузился снова во тьму.


	5. Однажды

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанфик в соавторстве. Эта часть написана Kaiske.

Йошики нравилось сквозь опущенные ресницы следить, как Сакурай ведет машину. Его красивые руки спокойно лежали на руле, полностью подчиняя дорогую блестящую игрушку, казалось, совершенно без усилий. На запястье поблескивал массивный браслет дорогих часов, почему-то эти часы Йошики никогда не мог оставить без внимания.   
Ночная трасса слабо освещена, и летели они на скорости под сто двадцать, но когда за рулем Атсуши – это совершенно не страшно. Хаяши с уверенностью мог бы сказать, что доверит этому человеку что угодно, даже свою жизнь.   
Мельком глянув на свернувшегося и притихшего рядом усталого Йошики, Сакурай потянулся к приборной панели. Спустя пару секунд в салоне стало стремительно теплеть. И все это молча, без каких-либо слов, без вопросов, просто потому что Йошики замерз, а Атсуши увидел это, по едва заметным, одному ему известным признакам. Ночь выдалась прохладной, да и то, что ехали они в прибрежный район, тоже накладывало свой отпечаток.   
Слегка съехав на сидении ниже, Йошики отстегнул ремень безопасности, так сковывающий движения, и уткнулся лбом в теплое плечо Сакурая, совсем закрывая глаза. Тяжелые веки не слушались, в теле гудела усталость, как высокое напряжение линий электропередач – его собственные нервы – всё ни к черту.   
Он слишком устал, чтобы думать. Но в голове почему-то упрямо крутилась одна мысль.   
\- Сколько мы уже знакомы? – тихо спросил он, посильнее прижавшись к плечу под щекой. Сидеть так было не слишком удобно.  
\- Пристегнись.  
Йошики с сожалением сел в прежнее положение. Тихо щелкнул замок ремня, надежно перехватывающий за пояс и через грудь. Интересно, если откажут тормоза, и они влетят на полной скорости во что-то – каков при этом шанс выжить? Хаяши незаметно покосился на фигуру сидящего рядом Атсуши и облегченно вздохнул, увидев, что и его надежно удерживала на месте неприметная темно-серая полоса поперек черной футболки.   
\- Мы могли бы выехать утром. Ты бы выспался, - неожиданно тихо сказал Сакурай, тоже переведя на него взгляд. Их глаза встретились, и Йошики почувствовал, как его затягивает. Затягивает все та же бездна, что и двадцать пять лет назад. Он все помнил, с точностью до месяцев и дней.   
\- Прости, что лишил тебя сна. Я просто…  
«…не мог вести сам после виски, а мне ужасно, до нестерпимой боли хочется домой, в Татеяму». Йошики этого так и не произнес, но почему-то подумал, что Атсуши, должно быть, знает и так.   
Сакурай молчал некоторое время, глядя перед собой на пустую автостраду, освещенную дальним светом фар, и ему хотелось, чтобы эта дорога никогда не заканчивалась. Небрежно убрав правую руку с руля, так, будто он просто устал держать ее там, Сакурай на ощупь нашел пальцы Йошики и осторожно сжал, чувствуя, что ладонь у него теплая. Теплая и надежная, и такая же родная, как и двадцать пять лет назад. Он тоже всё помнил, вплоть до минут.   
Между ними не было громких признаний и пылких страстных речей. Не было даже банального «я люблю тебя» в изнеможении после оргазма, горячим дыханием в пересохшие губы. Йошики услышал от Сакурая «люблю» только раз, и это случилось не при разлуке или встрече, не в запале ссоры, не из страха за жизни друг друга, не на рассвете, не перед сном. Атсуши сказал ему это вечером, накануне своей свадьбы, когда Йошики прилетел из Лос-Анджелеса, чтобы лично его поздравить. Сказал буднично и просто, в прихожей, наблюдая, как Хаяши пытается справиться с никак не желавшим лечь правильно шарфом.   
\- Аччан? – практически шепнул Йошики, глядя на проплывающие мимо темные силуэты деревьев по обочинам дороги, - Почему ты больше ни разу не сказал, что любишь меня?  
Сакурай едва заметно улыбнулся, одной рукой все еще ласково гладя его раскрытую ладонь, лежащую на колене.   
\- Я сказал однажды. Если что-то изменится, я дам тебе знать.


	6. Простыня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанфик в соавторстве. Эта часть написана Kaiske.

\- Я ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи!  
\- Ты дебил, прыгающий по квартире в простыне!  
Сакурай фыркнул и снова раскинул руки, закружившись на месте, то и дело спотыкаясь о раскиданные по полу подушки и пустые бутылки. Простыни у Хаяши все были какие-то цветные – серебристые, голубоватые, лиловые, розовые, словом, какие угодно, кроме нормальных хлопчатобумажных белых. Но внезапно отыскавшаяся в груде вываленного на пол постельного белья черная простынь просто не могла быть проигнорирована.   
Скачками промчавшись из угла в угол, Атсуши ловко увернулся от рук попытавшегося его поймать Йошики, и сам ухватил его за талию, с размаху завалив на кровать.   
\- Я ужас! Я замучаю тебя! Ты сегодня снизу!  
\- Ты и так меня замучил, псих больной, не дождешься! – отбивался и отбрыкивался Хаяши, на котором из одежды была только нитка жемчуга на шее.   
\- Если тебе не нравится, можешь выметаться, - хохотнул Сакурай, смачно чмокнув пытавшегося вырваться из его объятий Йошики прямо в губы. Вышло пошло.  
\- Это моя квартира! И когда я сказал, что ты можешь взять из моего бара что-нибудь, я не имел ввиду, что выпить надо всё! Аччан… отвали… да отстань же ты от меня, и не лапай, и… тут тоже не надо!  
Сакурай смеялся, старательно ощупывая тощее бьющееся под собой тело, и приходил в такой восторг, что не замечал даже довольно сильных ударов острыми локтями и совсем не девичьих пощечин. И почему Йошики до сих пор не засветил ему в глаз?   
\- Хорошо, сдаюсь. Ты ужас. Ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи, – покорно опустив лохматую рыжую голову, Хаяши поджал под себя ноги, вжавшись в спинку кровати, - Только прекрати так смотреть и не надо ко мне ползти! Сакурай, твою мать! Отстань!  
\- Ти-и-ихо, тихо… Не кричи так громко, подумают, я тебя тут убиваю.  
Скинув с себя изрядно помятую черную простыню, Атсуши ловко связал ею локти Йошики, крепко, но не больно примотав к спинке кровати. Сел напротив, четко по центру матраса, любуясь делом рук своих, и едва успел увернуться от яростно лягнувшей его ноги строптивого любовника.   
\- Пожалуй, пара часов в таком состоянии пойдет тебе на пользу, - задумчиво протянул он, поймал Йошики за ноги, и подался ближе, еще раз нагло чмокнув в шею, а затем и в губы. Желание было рискованным, особенно учитывая тот факт, что Хаяши пинался и норовил укусить.   
\- Пара… часов? Спятил? Развяжи меня немедленно!  
Сакурай поморщился.   
\- Будешь так вопить – я тебе и ротик заткну. Поверь мне, принцесса, тебе это не понравится. Хотя…  
Смотреть, как краснеет взбешенный, голый и злой Йошики Хаяши, привязанный к собственной кровати собственной простыней, было очень приятно. Атсуши слез с постели, прошелся по комнате, и вдруг заметил валяющуюся на полу помятую пачку, в которой очень кстати нашлась ровно одна сигарета.   
\- И не дергайся так, ручки заболят, - мило проворковал он, нарвавшись на пару весьма крепких выражений, - Ужасно. Просто ужасно, Йо. Принцесски так не выражаются.   
\- Да пошел ты подальше, и не смей больше звать меня принцесской! – прорычал Хаяши, тщетно пытаясь освободиться.  
Спальня походила на стихийное бедствие, но Сакурай знал, что эпицентр этого бедствия сидит сейчас на кровати, шипит и злиться, но в глубине души… В глубине души его все более, чем устраивает.   
\- Ладно. Тогда буду звать тебя королевой, - одной рукой собрав длинные рыжие лохмы на макушке, пальцами другой аккуратно удержав фильтр сигареты у губ Йошики, Атсуши на миг уткнулся в его волосы, пряча улыбку в мягких крупных волнах. Тот, затянувшись, в ответ не преминул выпустить струю сигаретного дыма прямо ему в лицо, еще раз дернув руками. Его губы горели так, будто он долго целовался.  
…Стоя на застекленной лоджии, Сакурай с удовольствием курил, чувствуя на сигарете привкус чужих губ, и с улыбкой слушал, как трепыхается и зло сопит за его спиной привязанный Йошики.  
\- Эй, ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи? Ладно, черт с тобой, я согласен! Развяжи меня!


	7. Колибри

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанфик в соавторстве. Эта часть написана Kaiske.

Тьма, густая, сладковатая, как патока, плотная и черная, как скользкая нефть. Единственный источник света – то и дело ярко вспыхивающий кончик сигареты, Йошики зарычал и дернулся, чувствуя, как пепел сыплется на плечо. Прямо на ткань, на хрупкую ткань, где точно останутся подпалины.  
Из тьмы вынырнули руки, торопливо прошлись по бедрам, нырнули в пах, резанув слух визгом расстегнутой молнии. Хаяши дернулся снова, и тут же почувствовал, как его грубо ткнули лицом в стенку, собрав распущенные длинные волосы на затылке в грубый захват. В горле пересохло и дышать стало трудно. А еще этот запах… Нежный персиковый, и горький сигаретный. Его хотелось пить, вдыхать, впускать под кожу, как инъекцию.  
Он боялся до смерти, но не быть оттраханным сейчас, а что кто-нибудь их увидит. Боялся целых полторы минуты, пока между ног не легла уверенная рука, не сжала член, мазнув пальцами по головке, спустилась ниже, облапала и сжала опять – почти больно, почти грубо. Если бы не надрывный поток сладостных пошлостей на ухо, это было бы больно. Йошики уперся руками в стену, поднял их вверх, прижимаясь грудью к ровной шероховатой поверхности, слабо подергивая бедрами, пока умелая рука дрочила его член, а другая, не менее умелая, схватила полы концертной одежды и задрала вверх. Хаяши чудилось, что его собираются употребить, как девку, просто задрав юбку. Он застонал бы, если б в губы ему в этот миг не вставили фильтр тлеющей сигареты. Очень знакомый привкус, знакомая помада, наверняка темная, вишневая. В нефтяной блестящей тьме ни черта не видно.  
Больно только в первый раз. А сейчас нет. Сейчас только дрожь, оголенный зад, и нагло раскрытый чужими пальцами вход, которым его натягивают на твердый до болезненного перевозбуждения ствол. Не сразу и медленно, смазки мало – только на резинке – тьма, пропахшая персиком и сигаретами, не хочет его калечить. Толчок, еще один, вскрик сквозь зубы, затяжка. Неконтролируемо, на инстинктах. Еще немного, и он сгорит, вспыхнув как спичка, если осыпающийся пепел встретится с волосами. И странно, но наплевать сейчас даже на это, только бы дальше, глубже, сильнее, больнее, только бы было все это: ладонь на голом животе, пальцы, ласкающие лобок, снова как с девкой, торопливая случка в темноте, и дыхание. Жадное, быстрое, со свистом сквозь сжатые зубы, а сигарета падает на пол, просто падает, счастливо миновав синтетику и длинные пряди волос. Губы к губам – голодно, жадно, слияние сверху и снизу. Сожрать – сверху, нанизать – снизу. Он в этом спец. Он профи. Он – идеален, и Йошики орет, глухо орет в поцелуй, безумно дергая бедрами, горя всем телом. Слух ласкает скользкая влага жарко соприкасающихся тел, одно в другое, как паззлы.   
Изогнувшись, впечатавшись грудью в стенку, болезненно жмурясь и прогибая все сильнее спину – позвоночник трещит – Йошики шепчет что-то, тут же чувствуя сотрясающий тело оргазм. Только тело, а кажется, будто электрошоком долбануло душу, он замирает, откинувшись назад, прижавшись виском к пантеровой нежности чужих гладких волос, размыкает губы, чтобы тут же сомкнуть – на чужих губах. Поцелуй выходит глубже, чем секс. Он дрожит снова, ощутив глубоко внутри горячий всплеск, отголоском сознания понимая – между ним и этой влагой помеха, и в следующий раз он сам лично пошлет к черту презервативы.   
…Сакурай, тяжело хватая воздух, уткнулся в макушку Хаяши, невольно улыбнувшись. Только губы дрогнули, а помада, вероятно, смазалась. У него есть пять минут на то, чтобы подправить макияж и как-то собрать себя воедино после атомного взрыва, который называется «секс с Йошики».  
\- Сволочь, - одергивая юбку, шепотом рявкнул Хаяши, обернувшись.   
Атсуши растянул губы в улыбке, обняв его за талию.  
\- Тихо, девочка моя…  
Торопливые поцелуи, робкие ласки, рот в рот, глаза в глаза, и тьма не помеха. Они видят друг друга своим собственным зрением, Сакурай видит, чувствует, безмолвно стонет и кричит, сжимая в объятиях свою непокорную колибри – такое же чудо природы, как самая маленькая птичка на свете. Йошики. Йошики…  
\- Хватит меня называть так, я тебе не… - его колибри затыкается на полуслове, всхлипнув, опустив ресницы, сдавшись в плен горячего языка и жадно раскрытых губ.  
\- Я приду в восемь, - невнятно, мешает страсть, мешает близкая, такая скорая разлука. Теплые, ароматные губы.  
Йошики целует его так, что можно умереть.  
\- Лучше в десять.  
\- Я сказал, в восемь.   
\- Пошел к черту.  
Они открываются друг от друга наживую, будто плоть рвется, а не поцелуй. Хаяши сбегает, на ходу поправляя одежду, идет так, будто ничего не было. Решительный стук его каблуков – кардиограмма, ритм сердца Атсуши, который улыбается, в кромешной тьме привалившись к проклятой стенке спиной.


	8. Банан

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанфик в соавторстве. Эта часть написана Kaiske.

\- Не храни бананы в холодильнике.   
Йошики поднял взгляд и непонимающе уставился на Атсуши, который вальяжно сидел перед ним, заложив ногу на ногу, с каким-то мазохистским упорством вчитываясь в листы, которые держал в руке. Казалось, он бросил эту фразу о бананах совершенно абстрактно, в воздух. И это было бы так, не держи Хаяши в руках большой желтый банан.   
\- Это почему? – после небольшой паузы спросил он, пересев рядом с Сакураем и заглянув в его занимательное чтиво. Разобрать он там ничего не разобрал, подивившись, как вообще можно умудриться настолько неразборчиво что-то начиркать.  
\- Потому что они там сохнут, - не поднимая глаза от корявых строчек, пояснил Атсуши и искоса взглянул на Йошики, который усмехнулся и помотал головой.  
\- Не сохнут. У них шкурка есть.  
\- А я тебе говорю, сохнут. И вообще они там испортятся, просто поверь мне.   
\- С каких пор ты так хорошо разбираешься в бананах?  
Атсуши хотел было сказать, что с тех самых, как у него появилась дочь, смолчал. Отложив листки, он повернулся всем корпусом к Йошики, слишком внимательно переводя взгляд с него на банан и обратно.   
\- Что? – не выдержал тот, на всякий случая скромно опустив банан на колени, - Я есть хочу. У меня диета. Банановая.  
\- Вот как, - негромко проговорил Атсуши. В черных глазищах плясали нахальные веселые искорки, хотя лицо он старательно держал серьезным, - А я думал ты решил наглядно продемонстрировать мне истинность теории Дарвина.  
\- Что?..  
\- Что люди произошли от обезьян, Йо. Только и всего.   
Едва успев увернуться, хохотнув, Сакурай прикрылся лохматой пачкой листов, которые читал, ойкнув пару раз, не больно получив от Хаяши ладонями по плечам и тычок в бок.   
\- И все-таки в холодильнике они испортятся, - повторил он, на всякий случай отсев подальше, - Сколько, например, там хранился этот банан?  
Только собравшийся ответить что-то колкое Йошики задумчиво промолчал, глядя на фрукт в своей руке.  
\- Не знаю. Нисколько. Я его только что нашел на рояле. Кто-то из стаффа опять подложил. На мой рояль, - буркнул он недовольно. Сакурай понимающе хмыкнул – забрасывать священную любимую женщину Йошики Хаяши бананами…  
\- А если он до этого хранился в холодильнике, то наверняка испортился. Слопаешь и будешь маяться весь вечер, - сварливо поддел он, чертыхнувшись и чиркнув что-то ручкой в листке, - Эй, ты куда?  
Йошики важно прошествовал через огромную гостиную к телефону, снял трубку с базы, и вернулся, независимо неся ее в одной руке, а банан в другой. Потыкав в кнопки, он, все еще сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица, с некоторым горделивым превосходством взглянул на Атсуши, почти не среагировав на попытку обнять себя. А Сакурай, воспользовавшись ситуацией, тут же опустил чернявую голову ему на плечо.  
\- Юнэ? – через пару секунд воззвал Хаяши, сам невольно потеревшись щекой о макушку любовника, - У меня к тебе дело. Да, почти на миллион. Позвони Рюичи и спроси у него, можно хранить бананы в холодильнике?   
Сакурай едва сдержался от желания заржать громко и несдержанно и, с трудом стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, придвинулся еще ближе, чтобы собственными ушами услышать, что Сугихара ответит на такой внезапный запрос от лидера.   
Суги по ту сторону явно впал в ступор, и длинная пауза его была вполне обоснованной.   
\- Йошики, ты в своем уме? Я же в Лос-Анджелесе, - послышался, наконец, его голос, даже искаженный трансатлантическими линиями телепередач сохранявший высшую степень обалдения.  
\- Я знаю, - важно ответил Хаяши, поджав губы, - Я тебе по американскому номеру и звоню. Тебе трудно? Просто спроси у Рюичи, можно ли…  
\- А почему бы тебе самому у него не спросить? Или снова Аччан на слабо взял?   
Йошики фыркнул и решительно сунул трубку к уху Атсуши, подскочив с дивана. Сакурай, трясясь от едва сдерживаемого хохота, прижал телефон плечом, внимательно наблюдая за любовником.   
\- Он что, опять бананы ест? – спросил Сугизо, чем-то шурша на фоне.  
\- Пытается. Я сказал ему, что в холодильнике бананы портятся. А вот почему он решил позвонить тебе и попросил проконсультироваться у Рюичи, я не знаю.   
\- Так кто же у нас еще признанный любитель бананов, - усмехнулся Сугизо, - Давай так. Я позвоню Джею, Джей позвонит Имаи, Имаи позвонит тебе и скажет, что вы оба идиоты, и этот злосчастный банан проще съесть, чем решать, успел он испортиться или нет.   
\- А зачем тебе звонить из штатов Джею сюда? – не понял Атсуши, убирая подальше исписанные неровными каракулями Имаи листы. От упоминания собственного гитариста стало ощутимо не по себе, Сакурай еще вчера обещал закончить с текстами, но затянул, - И зачем Джею передавать что-то Имаи, который потом позвонит мне?  
\- Да ты, я вижу, умнеешь на глазах. Ровно затем же, зачем ты замудрил Йо со своими бананами, а тот зачем-то решил звонить мне.   
Атсуши никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким идиотом, слушая в трубке искренний смех Сугизо. Йошики сидел рядом и задумчиво ковырял банан, сдирая с него шкурку.  
\- Он съедобный! – триумфально объявил он через пару секунд, - И хватит болтать по транслинии, Аччан, между прочим, это совсем не дешево! Вешай трубку, кому сказал? И… ну, эй… перестань!...  
Упершись руками ему в плечи, Йошики посопротивлялся для вида, но быстро сдался, решительно обнимая Сакурая за шею, притягивая к себе ближе, в отместку слегка куснув за губу. Атсуши что-то невнятно проворчал в поцелуй, крепче обнимая его за талию, сгребая в кулак светлую рубашку на спине.  
Между ними на диване валялась трубка и наполовину очищенный банан.


	9. Кошмар

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанфик в соавторстве. Эта часть написана Kaiske.

Кто-то кричал. Йошики. Йошики кричал и метался рядом, ни в какую не желая просыпаться добрых две минуты, пока Сакурай его будил.  
\- Ну что, опять рисовый монстр? – тихо спросил он, взлохмаченный и теплый после сна, такой свой и родной, что Йошики зажмурился, неловко садясь, и провел руками по лицу. Вся постель сбуровлена, одеяло в ногах, неясный тусклый свет ночника в спальне, и Атсуши держит его за плечи - так хорошо. И плевать на кошмар.  
\- Нет, - тихо прошептал Хаяши, мягко положив голову на его плечо. Голова, между тем, просто раскалывалась. Сакурай чмокнул его в висок и шумно выдохнул, обжигая дыханием, окончательно и бесповоротно успокаивая.  
\- Чего ты так перепугался?  
\- Да так… глупости. Давай спать.   
Расправив одеяло и снова относительно уютно свернувшись, дыша в шею, еще хранившую слабый запах духов, Йошики почему-то не мог закрыть глаза, не мог заснуть снова, теперь, когда внезапный малоприятный сон остался позади.   
Он лежал и прислушивался к шорохам, пару раз вздрагивал от резкого звука чьей-то сигнализации вдалеке, гладил ладонью грудь Сакурая, прослеживая удары его сердца и вслушиваясь в мерное спокойное дыхание.  
\- Мне приснилось, что ты от меня ушел.   
Собственный голос в полной тишине и в кромешной тьме показался слишком громким. Аччан не сбился с дыхания, только обнял чуть крепче, сильнее сомкнув пальцы на его плече.  
\- М..да? И куда же я ушел? – глухо поинтересовался он, слегка меняя положение и с удовольствием уткнувшись носом в рыжую макушку.  
\- Не знаю. Просто взял и ушел. И посмотрел еще так…  
Как именно «так» Йошики не сказал, но все равно было понятно. Полежав какое-то время тихо и неподвижно, он снова завозился, подкатившись совсем вплотную и посильнее натянув одеяло на себя и на Атсуши. Тот только улыбнулся.  
\- Не уйду я никуда, слышишь? Не уйду. Куда я денусь от тебя, сам подумай?  
\- Вдруг ты перестанешь меня любить.  
\- Ну да, вот так резко возьму и перестану. Не думай глупости, спи.   
\- Аччан?..  
\- Что?  
Йошики поколебался, кусая губы, казалось, ему понадобилась целая вечность, чтобы медленно оторвать руку от пригретого ладонью одеяла и опустить ее на шею Сакураю. Пальцы с удовольствием забрались в черные волосы, несильно сжали и потянули, ближе, еще ближе к себе. До того момента, пока между ними снова не была лишь кожа, а все остальное – общее, включая стук сердец.   
Атсуши молча поймал лицо Йошики за подбородок и неторопливо, без каких-либо промедлений и слов, поцеловал его, просто немного разомкнув губы. Они редко так целовались. Точнее сказать почти совсем никогда. Их поцелуи, с самого первого раза, с того времени, уже бесконечно далекого, всегда были жадными, реже вдумчивыми и затяжными, но всегда неизменно похожими на поединок, где оба по очереди жаждали лишь одного – сдаться. А кто кому – всего лишь вопрос случая. Но вот такой поцелуй, как сейчас – едва-едва соприкоснувшись, самым краешком задеть своей душой другую душу… Такое между ними случилось редко.   
\- Так лучше? – спросил Сакурай, все еще улыбаясь еле заметно в темноте. Йошики кивнул, вернув горячую ладонь на его плечо, и наконец-то закрыл глаза. Атсуши верил, что он все-таки уснет, и привычно опустил голову, вдыхая запах его волос.   
Он знал, что накануне отъездов Хаяши почти всегда снятся тревожные, неприятные сны, и то, что завтра ему в очередной раз предстоит путь через самый большой в мире океан – как раз повод для этого.   
Коротко поцеловав его в макушку, Сакурай взглянул на часы. Электронные цифры почему-то порадовали его. Это ведь и в самом деле такое счастье, когда до разлуки не какие-то считанные минуты, а еще целых пять часов.


	10. Простая жизнь

Речь идет об осени 2012, когда Сакураю нарастили волосы перед концертом. Я не знаю его расписания, и мог ли он тогда оказаться в Токио (так же как и сам Йошики), но спишем это на авторский произвол.  
____________________________________________________________

Встречаться в людном месте в Японии - это что-то сродни прыжку с тарзанкой. Опасно, рискованно, но рождает удивительные ощущения где-то в солнечном сплетении. Йошики натянул кепку на и без того закрытые очками глаза и уставился вдаль. Кто-то говорил, что самые незаметные вещи лежат на виду, а затеряться в толпе – проще не бывает. Раньше его светлые кудри были поводом перешептываний проходящих мимо людей, раньше он бросал вызов обществу собственным видом. И волосы, и стиль жизни – «fuck you, социум», «вы не сможете меня сломать», «я делаю, что хочу». А со временем он привык. И светлый цвет волос стал чем-то родным и настолько привычным, что жгучим брюнетом Йошики даже не мог себя представить. А сейчас на него даже не смотрят, а вокруг полно блондинов, шатенов и людей с цветными прическами. Мир меняется.  
Оторвавшись от бесполезного созерцания потока людей, он отпил кофе из маленькой чашки и уставился в планшет, бесцельно перелистывая страницы новостных сайтов и социальных сетей. Сакурай запросто мог вообще не прийти. У него два дня до концерта, а Йошики абсолютно эгоистично вырывал его с репетиции. Просто не мог уехать, не увидевшись. Просто не смог бы провести девять часов в самолете, погружаясь непрерывно в собственные мысли.   
Хотя нет. Сакурай обязательно бы позвонил, извинился несколько раз, сказал спокойным голосом: «Прости, нужно работать. Ты же сам понимаешь…». И Йошики поймет, он сам накануне выступления не выпустил бы своих музыкантов из студии до полуночи. Йошики простит, потому что на Атсуши просто невозможно долго злиться. Да и было бы за что, он ведь сам напросился, сам позвал и сам ворвался опять бесцеремонно в чужую размеренную жизнь.  
Мотнув головой, будто выбрасывая ненужные мысли, Йошики одним глотком допил остывший кофе. Конец осени выдался теплым, но сегодня, сейчас, над головой кружили медленно собирающиеся дождевые тучи. Наверное, скоро закроют терраску этого летнего кафе, и нельзя будет вот так почитать новости и выпить кофе с другом под открытым небом. Йошики как-то совсем не думает о том, что ему все это и сейчас нельзя, и когда охрана поймет, что он снова сбежал, ему непременно влетит. Глава его охраны снова будет укоризненно смотреть и повторять, что Токио – не Лос-Анджелес, и ему, Хаяши-сану, опасно ходить здесь одному. Будто Йошики сам этого не знает. Он все понимает, но иногда так хочет свободы, хочет нормальной жизни, что тянет просто в запале рявкнуть что-нибудь в ответ на эти разумные доводы. Но успокаивался он быстро: охрана не виновата ни в чем, а ему самому стоит быть терпеливее и осторожнее.  
Поставив локти на стол, и упершись подбородком в сложенные в замок руки, Йошики снова уставился вдаль. Он не знал, придет ли Сакурай. В любом случае всегда можно заехать к нему в студию, заодно поздороваться с парнями. Но мимолетная встреча на глазах у всей улицы была бы в разы интереснее, романтичнее, а воспоминания потом долго грели бы душу в пусть и жарком, но до ужаса одиноком Лос-Анджелесе. Почти как в нормальной жизни. Почти.  
…Она промелькнула, как мимолетное виденье, и снова исчезла в толпе. Длинноволосая женщина в черной рубашке - как призрак из прошлого. Йошики даже снял очки и отложил их на столик рядом со второй кофейной чашкой. Ему показалось, ему определенно показалось. Женщин с длинными темными волосами кругом полным-полно, почему он заметил именно ее?  
Сощурившись, Йошики снова вгляделся в толпу. Наверное, пялиться так все же неприлично, и его стоило бы упрекнуть за столь невежливое разглядывание окружающих, но в уютном углу террасы никому не было дела до него, одинокого и прикрывшегося кепкой. Некому судить, раз никто не заметит.  
Нет, все же, ему не показалось. Йошики чуть ли не подпрыгнул возбужденно на диванчике. Вот же она - стоит на перекрестке, возвышается над группкой смеющихся девчонок, неловко поправляя то волосы, то солнцезащитные очки. До завершения образа не хватало ярко-алой помады на губах, и тогда… и что тогда? Он нашел бы свою потерянную молодость и страсть? Окончательно убедился, что сошел с ума от одиночества и авралов в собственной студии?  
Женщина все так же отстранено смотрела вдаль. Женщина все так же поправляла волосы и имела не самую женственную походку. Пожалуй, в любой другой ситуации он бы... подошел бы и познакомился? Сказал бы: «Хей, я Йошики Хаяши из телевизора, ты похожа на мужика, с которым я спал в девяностых. Не хочешь пойти со мной на свидание?»? Он не цеплял женщин на улице с конца восьмидесятых. Да и что за мысли такие дурацкие? Йошики тряхнул головой. Он совсем не заметил, как призрак из прошлого зашел в кофейню, а теперь с ужасом наблюдал, как этот призрак садится за его столик и снимает очки.  
\- Ты смотришь на меня так, будто приведение увидел, - Сакурай тихо рассмеялся и улыбнулся.   
\- Я думал, что с ума сошел и мне чудится твой образ начала девяностых. Мог бы предупредить.  
\- Эффект был бы не тот, - Сакурай снова засмеялся и, поморщившись, убрал с лица длинные волосы. – Как я раньше их носил? Везде лезут, мешаются, все чешется, ужасно.  
\- Мы бунтовали.  
\- Ты бунтовал. А я просто нравился женщинам. И тебе.  
В какой-то момент Йошики показалось, что призрак его прошлого никуда не исчез. И сейчас перед ним сидит нахальный, вечно пьяный мальчишка с дырой вместо сердца, который, не стесняясь, зажимал его у барной стойки в разгар пьянки.   
\- Прическа тебя меняет.  
\- Идея ребят. Ну, и моя тоже. Возвращение в прошлое ради одного концерта.  
Йошики хотел было сказать: «Я помню, когда мы оба обрезали волосы». Они сделали это почти одновременно, в девяносто пятом, в стремлении изменить собственную жизнь и справиться с болью. Даже помогло. Но промолчал - это были не самые счастливые годы жизни. Вместо этого он поднял руку и осторожно провел пальцами по длинным смоляным прядкам.  
\- Ты меня будто женщину гладишь.  
\- Кажется, это моя фраза, - Йошики легко улыбнулся, погладив Атсуши по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, за что получил в ответ быстрое касание губ к больному запястью. Самый интимный жест из возможных посреди толпы. Сакурай мог. Когда он был рядом, мира вокруг не существовало.   
\- Я стараюсь тебя запомнить. Побежишь же снимать волосы сразу после концерта.  
\- Побегу, - Сакурай поймал его руку и положил на стол, легко поглаживая пальцами запястье. Йошики забыл фиксаторы, когда сбегал из офиса, и руки болели, а Сакурай будто бы знал, будто чувствовал его боль. - Но не нужно, Йошики. Ты любишь жить прошлым. Ловить за хвост призраков, играть с ними на одной сцене, и считать, что ты все еще в восьмидесятых. Но перед тобой живой я, настоящий. Сегодня, сейчас. И группа твоя тоже в настоящем. Не забывай.  
\- Никогда.   
\- И хорошо, - Сакурай легко улыбнулся и отпустил его руку. – У меня есть два часа. Хочешь чем-нибудь заняться? Да, и если позвонит Хошино, не бери трубку, он будет ворчать.  
\- У Хошино есть мой номер?  
\- Я этому не удивлюсь. Кстати, как ты выбрался?   
\- Сбежал. Я хочу в парк, Аччан. Я не гулял в Токио уже много лет. Отведи меня, хорошо?  
Йошики улыбнулся. Он постарается жить настоящим. По крайней мере, он обещал это только что чертовски красивому призраку.


	11. Сигарета

Продолжение предыдущего драббла.  
_______________________________________

Встречи и расставания чередой проходят через их отношения. Но они привыкли, так же, как привыкают пить отвратительное лекарство: сначала ужасно, а через некоторое время находишь в нем определенный вкус. Так и вечные расставания стали если не обыденностью, то просто потеряли свою прежнюю трагичность. Сакурай знал: Йошики вернется. Всегда. И как бы ни было тяжело его отпускать, они увидятся, пусть через месяц или через год, но увидятся.   
Но, не смотря на всю привычность ситуации, вылезать сейчас из смятой постели чертовски не хотелось. Особенно когда рядом, лениво перебирая его волосы, лежал, растянувшись, Йошики. Казалось, ничто не могло оторвать его внимания от длинных черных прядок. За окном было совсем темно, а Сакурай обещал вернуться на репетицию еще четыре часа назад. Опоздал.  
\- Хисаши тебя убьет, - просто сказал Йошики, зевнув, и как лисичка вытянулся на животе.   
\- А Хошино воскресит и снова убьет. А Юта продаст на органы.  
\- Ты же весь больной.  
\- Тогда просто закопает. Я думаю, у него есть специальный подвал.  
Йошики хмыкнул и положил голову на вытянутые руки. После оргазма он всегда был очень спокойный и умиротворенный. Сакурай и правда не думал, что их щемящее-нежное свидание в парке закончится вот так. Но ничего не смог с собой поделать, когда спустя два отпущенных им часа Йошики, натягивая на рыжие кудри кепку, тихо попросил: «Увези меня с собой. Забери. Я не хочу обратно». И Сакурай забрал. Они оба вымокли под осенним дождем, и так хотелось тепла, так хотелось согреться и не расставаться. А еще целоваться в машине на светофорах очень приятно.   
Потянувшись, Сакурай перегнулся через край кровати и достал из кармана комом скинутых брюк пачку сигарет, щелкнув зажигалкой и прикурив, после снова откинувшись на подушки. Курить он, по-хорошему, бросил, когда родилась дочка, но не смог побороть собственную слабость окончательно. Он был слаб во многом, и понимал, что в ситуации, когда для сопротивления нужна будет сила воли, он точно проиграет. Сакурай это знал, знал, что снова закурит. А Йошики держался. Как сказал матери: «Нет, с сегодняшнего дня я больше не буду», так и держался, лишь иногда, очень редко, позволяя себе сигарету во время пьянки.  
Или как сейчас.   
Одним движением приподнявшись, Йошики перехватил запястье Атсуши и прижался губами к фильтру наполовину скуренной сигареты, жадно вдыхая дым и выпуская в потолок. И снова. И еще раз. Точно так, как терзал сейчас сигарету, Йошики целовал после долгой разлуки: жадно, жестко, властно удерживая и не давая дернуться. Это возбуждало больше, чем что-либо.   
\- Мне кажется, ты изменяешь мне с сигаретой, - тихо хохотнул Сакурай и затушил окурок в пепельнице, а Йошики довольно рухнул ему на плечо, уткнувшись носом в шею.  
\- Я соскучился.   
\- Ты всегда такой жадный.  
\- Поэтому ты не даешь мне?  
Сакурай только ухмыльнулся и положил руку ему на бедро. Он любил Йошики таким. Властным, спокойным, очень довольным и сытым.  
\- Иногда…. Но тебе же нравится, когда ты снизу.  
\- Нет. Мне нравится спать с тобой. А как и в каком положении не важно, все равно приятно, - Йошики зевнул и обнял его за шею. А Сакурай знал, что тот не врал. Других мужчин в жизни Йошики никогда не было и, скорее всего, не будет. Как знал и то, что подобное удовольствие с кем-то другим ему просто не понравится.  
\- Раньше ты всегда орал, когда я курил в квартире.  
\- Мир меняется.  
\- Ты меняешься.  
Йошики только хмыкнул и натянул на них обоих одеяло.   
\- Завтра я могу объяснить все Хисаши, если ты хочешь.  
\- Я сам, не стоит.   
\- Я подремлю немного, хорошо? – Йошики снова зевнул, приподнялся немного и чмокнул его в губы. И только после этого снова уютно устроился на его плече, прикрыв глаза. – Всего часок…   
\- Спи. А я буду охранять твой сон.  
Сакурай и правда не подозревал, что их сегодняшняя короткая встреча кончится так. Но был очень счастлив.


End file.
